Transformers Equestria Girls
by Optimus Prime 234
Summary: Peace have returned to Canterlot High School and nobody fears Sunset Shimmer since the Battle of The Bands. But a new threat know as Decepticons, lead by Megatron, want to conquer Earth and the rest of the Universe. Now Twilight Sparkle and the Mane 6 join with Optimus Prime and the Autobots in a galatic civil war that last eons.
1. The Summer

**The Summer**

**Note: I'm sorry for the ones who were big fans of my crossover between Star Fox and Transformers, but it didn't make any sense to me, cause Corneria don't have F-16 or those cars. So I decided to make an new crossover between "Transformers" and "My Little Pony Equestria Girls", cause there are many stories with this two franchises and make more sense. The story happends after "MLP EG: Rainbow Rocks and the looks of some Transformers are from Animated and Universe (the online game who will be shut down in 2015). Please enjoy, coment and, once again, sorry for "Transformers Star Fox".**

Is once more beutifull day in Canterlot High School. Sun is shining, the birds are singin...Like just an normal day, but today was an especial day for the students. Inside of a classroom is the students having their last class of Math and some of them are always looking every five seconds. Between the students there is an girl with a long red and yellow hair, blue eyes and orange skin: is Sunset Shimer. She, with the rest of the class, was excited for the end of the class. Suddenly, the ring bell. Everyone begin to pack up everything in their backpacks and begin to get out of the class. While Sunset walk in the direction of the exit, many students say "Bye, Sunset Shimmer!" or "See you in this days, Shimmer". Much thing change since the Battle of The Bands, when she and her friends defeated the Dazzlings, an group of Sirens from Equestria. When Sunsent was in the outside, she heard an familiar voice calling for her.

"Sunset Shimmer!" she heard.

Sunset look and saw her best friends wainting for her: Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash and Rarity. Pinkie waved her hand really fast so Sunset could see her. Sunset smile and approaches of her friends.

"Ready for Summer, Sunset?" asked Applejack. That is why everybody is so happy today: it was the begining of the Summer's holidays, wich means no more classes tomorrow until September. "Yes, AJ, I more ready than ever." say Sunset "But first I need to send a message to Twilight."

"Don't worry, dear." say Rarity "We got all time of the world now."

While her friends going to their homes to prepare for the holidays, Sunset Shimmer walk all the way to her home. During her walk, Sunset saw many cars, buses and other She begins to think that now her holidays begin, she would need something to take she and her friends to somewhere else. After she arrived to her home, she pick up an brown book and sit in her sofa. With her book open, Sunset Shimmer begin to write her three favorite words: Dear Princess Twilhight...

Between time and space, in another dimension, there is a world called Equestria. This world is looks like Earth, but is inhabited by ponies of diferents colors and size. Some can fly, other are strong and there are some who do magic with their horns, but the most powerful ponies of all are the Alicorns, ponies who are half Pegasus, the flyers, and half Unicorns, the magic ones. Once there were only three Alicorns: Princess Celestia, the Princess of the Sun, Princess Luna, the Princess of the Moon, and Princess Cadance, the Princess of Love and Ruler of the Crystal Empire. But last months appears another Alicorn know as Twilight Sparkle, formal student of Celestia and actual Princess of Friendship. In Ponyville, the city where Twilight and her friends live together, is an shiny castel where was once the library. Inside of the Castle of Friendship, the name of Twilight's new home, there were six ponies talking about their things: they are the Mane 6. Suddendly, Twilight hear something vibrating. She turn back and saw Sunset Shimmer's book shinning. With her magic, Twilight levitate the book and bring it next to her

"What is the problem, Twi?" ask Rainbow Dash "Somethings wrong?"

Twilight finish to read Sunset's message and smile. "Don't worry, Dash." she say while she look to her blue friend "Is just Sunset Shimmer saying that her classes are over in the human world and she and the others will begin their holidays soon. Oh and she say that she will buy an car to herself."

"Holidays?! I love holidays!" say Pinkie Pie jumping at the same time, but then stop when she heard the word 'car' "Ummmmm...What's a car?"

"It's some kind of vehicles that humans use for long trips." say the purple unicorn "They use it all the time."

"Humans create some strange things, I can tell ya." say AJ "They sound very smart to do tha' things."

"Of course they are and they are a good species." say the purple princess "I hope I don't have much thing to do in this days and visit them for a while."

"My, my...Are you still thinking about that human boy, Flash?" asked Rarityn with an smile in her face. This question made Twilight blush a lot. "W-What?!" she say "N-No! M-Maybe..."

All the ponies in the room begin to laught and the only thing that Twilight could do is to show her friends a smile and blush more.

In the human dimension, Sunset Shimmer was heading for an stand to buy her first car. She was happy, cause she pass in the drive test and she have money enough to bu an car. When she get closer to the stand, Sunset saw something weird in the sky: an dark blue drone was overflying over the city. Sunset raise her eyebrown and asked herself what was an drone doing in the city. Suddendly, the drone fly to the oposite direction oof Sunset. "Okay...That was weird." she say. Forgeting about this strange moment, Sunset enter in the stand and a blue man with a beard attend Shimmer.

"Hi, kid. My name is Bob McFly and welcome to my stand." say the man "So what do you want for today girl? I got new things and we are in sale."

"Thank you, , but I'm just looking for something...normal." say Sunset, rubing the back of her head.

"Well 'normal' is my midle name, girl." say McFly "Folow me, please."

After minutes and minutes, Bob show to Sunset lots of cars, but noe of them was good enough to her. Suddendly, Sunset's eye find something interesting for her. She aproched to an yellow car with black lines in on his paint. "This car...looks amazing!" she say when she put her hand in the hood "Hom much cost ?"

"Sorry?" ask Bob, while aproching to Sunset. "This car is perfect! I'll take it!" she say with a big smile.

Bob begin to rubing the back of his head. "Hummm...Sunset right?" he ask "Well I hate to say this, but I never see this car."

"What do you mean?" ask Sunset, raising her eyebrown. "Is the first time I see it. It's like he just he appear with magic." answer Bob.

To Sunset, magic was very real, since she came from an magical world from another Universe, but to humans, magic is just tricks and child's thing. "But can I still buy it?"

Bob begin to think for a little. "I tell you what: I sell you for $50." he say after some seconds thinking. "No, no, no, no!" say Sunset "I don't acept nothing very high. I buy it for $25." she say

"Deal." say Bob, while he and Sunset shake their hands. She was so happy, but she became more happy when she saw her friends in the entrace of the stand.

"Hey, girls!" say Sunset "How you know I was here?"

"It was easy, silly!" answer Pinkie Pie "The Bob's Stand is the most famous stand in the city. We know you would be here."

"Now this is gonna be the best Summer ever!" say Dash that jump and punch the air at the same time "Nothing can go wrong now." she continued.

The girls decided to go to Pinkie's house together, but Sunset hear an jet engine sound. She look up and saw the same drone flying towards the sky. She didn't know why, but something about that drone was giving Sunset bad feelings.

In space, Earth is a beutiful planet in the big and dark space: blue seas, green lands and some clouds moving slowly in the atmosphere. In the dark side of the Moon, there is an strange object overflying in the void. Inside of the object is an huge figure, but the shadows of the the Moon don't allows to see how it looks. Suddendly, another creature appear and aproache next to the first one.

"Master, our spy as return." say the average creature "They are not in this city too. They must have abandon this planet long time ago."

"They still here. I can feel it." say the huge creature "His weakness for this so called 'humans' will be their end."

"What do you mean, my lord?" ask the second creature.

"Why try to find them...when we can bring them to us?" say the first one. The average one smile as he understand his master plan. "I will send our best warrior to acomplishe the mission, sir." he say while bowing before hie master.

"Very well then, Comander." say the huge one, while aproaching to an windown "Is time to this stupid organic rock to know us. First I take Earth, then all the Universe shall be mine! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Note: Woah! Looks like Earth as an new enemy. Can the Mane 6 stop this unkonw threat? If you like it, please coment.


	2. The First Contact

**The First Contact**

Is the third day of the holidays, the Sun began to rise and lights every city in the country. One house in particular lives Sunset Shimmer, sleeping in her bed like a baby. Suddendly her clock began to rings. Why would someone wake up at 09 am in the holidays? Well, Sunset haves a very good reason. She got up, walk to the bathroom and take an long shower. Minutes later, Sunset was walking towards the garage after an delicious breakfast. She open the door and saw a beutiful yellow car...Correction: HER beutiful yellow car. She pick up the keys and open the driver's door and sit in front of the steering wheel. Suddendly, Sunset Shimmer look to the steering wheel and saw an strange symbol on it. She was suprised, cause yesterday she didn't try to drive the car. She past all afternoon in her room making all her homework and after that, she was very tired and didn't wanted to drive the car that day. But Sunset didn't care about the strange symbol who looks like an an man's face. She put the key in the ignition and turn it. In seconds, the engine started to work. The sound of it was like music to Sunset's ears and she began to think that she made the right choice. She put her foot in the pedal and drove the car out of the garage, toward her friends homes. Moments later, Sunset Shimmer, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash arrive to an beutiful beach. Without people, the place was like an ghost town...until now. The girls step out of the car and walk towards the beach, except Pinkie Pie. The pink girl, wearing an blue swimsuit, run toward the water and jump into the water. Pinkie step up and wave to her friends.

"What are you waiting for, dummies?" say Pinkie "Come on! The water is good and wet!" The girls began to smile and to get undress. Before running with her friends, Sunset turn on the radio and look back to saw her friends were already in the water. "Hey! Don't spend all the fun without me!" she say while running towards them. The radio begin to play an rock song know as "The Touch" by a guy named Stan Bush. Behind of an bush was something with red eyes watching the girls playing in the water. In the point of vision of this creature it was like "it" was...recording? In space, the same strange object was flying over the Earth. The same huge and average creatures were watching the Mane 6 in the water in a screen. "What about the pink one, master?" ask the average one.

"She is too much annoying like the others, but I'm more interested in the one with the red hair." say the huge one pointing to Sunset Shimmer in the screen "Prepare him. Tell him his mission is ready."

"Your words are orders, sir." say the average one bowing next to his master.

After minutes or maybe hours of fun, the Mane 6 were reasting in their linen while the Sun was hiding in the sea. Dash was reading "Daring Do", Pinkie was making sand castles, Rarity and Fluttershy were sleeping. Sunset and AJ were drinking some apple juice from Sweet Apple Acres while they are enjoying the Sun and the music from Sunset's car.

"The only thing good in a Summer's day is my delicious juice, the Sun going down and a little of music, did y'know?" say AJ drinking more of is bottle "Buying that car was the best idea, girl." she say. That words makes Sunset blush. "It was time to buy an car after all." say Sunset Shimmer "I wouldn't walk forever. I saw that Summer was the right moment to get wheels."

"Well everybody could buy any car, but your is diferent." say Raibow Dash, pointing to the yellow car "It makes all the cars wish that they could be 20% coolers." she say. "I got to agreed with Rainbow Dash, my dear." say Rarity while she was waking up with Fluttershy "It have an beutiful yellow and that black lines make him more fabulous." say the white girl.

"And cute. Don't forget about the cute." say Fluttershy.

Suddendly the radio began to make strange noises. The Mane 6 look to the car very suprised, but they became very confused whenthey heard an voice coming from the radio. "I've got an message for all Auto-" say the voice before the radio shut off itself. The girls were confusing about the begining of the message. Who was sending the message? And for who? Sunset get up and walk toward the car. She try to turn on the radion, but nothing came out from it.

"Strange..." say Sunset "The car still have power, but I don't know why the radio isn't working." she say. "It must be broken." say AJ "This things are made to be easily broken, I tell y'that." say the farm-girl. Sunset was still thinking in the voice.

"I don't get it." say the red hair girl "Why would someone send an message by an radio? And why?" say Sunset. "Maybe it was giant robots from another planet who come to our world to protect us from others giant alien robots who want to conquer the Universe!" say Pinkie Pie.

The girls looks confused to their pink friend after she say her crazy theory. "From everything you ever say, THAT is the most crazy one I heard in my entire life!" say Rainbow Dash "I can accept ponies from other Universe, but alien robots?"

"You know that there is no such thing as 'aliens', Pinkie." say Fluttershy "Only in movies and books. We are alone in the dark space. Very...dark space..." say the yellow girl, as her voice began to get lower when she began to think in the void above Earth. "Let's not think of that, girls." say Rarity packing up her stuff "It's almost time for dinner and we need to get home before ours families began to get worried." say the white girl.

"She's right." say Sunset "We should go before we get in trouble." she say. After packing up everything, the girls enter in the car and Sunset Shimmer drives it toward their homes.

It was night in Sweet Apple Acres and Applejack was walking towards her bed after taking Apple Bloom to her room. Before she opened the door, AJ heard an strange noise coming from the sky. She look up and saw an saw an huge fireball flying in the dark sky.

"What in the tarnation?!" say Applejack while she looks to the meteor. The meteor fly towards the florest that was next to the city and crash there. AJ know what was an meteor, but she didn't have saw one in her entire life. In the crash site, an huge crater was made by the space rock, but something big stod up from the crater. It was bipedal creature and it got red eyes, but the shadows of the night undercover any eyes to see how he looks. The creature began to walk in the direction of the town. After an smal walking, the creature was out of the forest and saw an cafe. He approaches very slow and his eyes lead to an police car.

"Disguise founded." say the creature "Beginning scan in 03...02...01...00" he say. Suddendly the eyes of the creature began to glow. He shoot an green laser from his eyes that hit the car, but it didn't explode. Instead, the laser form an green square around the police car and disapear. Suddendly the creature began to changeand making an strange noise. He was getting smaler and 'things' were appearing on him until he stop chaging. Then he 'crawl' into the light of an pole and reval himself: he turned himself into the police car. The creature drive toward the center of the city in the night sky of the planet. Something big is going to happened...


	3. To Punish and Enslave

**To Punish and Enslave…**

Another day, another smile! Pinkie Pie always wake up with an smile in her face. She walks towards the window to see the view. Suddendly Pinkie saw an police car standing in front of her house. In the back of the car was writed 'To punish and enslave'. Pinkie Pie think that was a strange slogan, cause the police always put 'To protect and serve'. She open the window and smile to the cop. Like always, she wave her hand to the driver and smile.

"Good morning, mister officer!" she say while waving her hand. Suddendly, the car turn on its red and blue lights and drive away. Pinkie was super confuse. Everybody in the city always like to say 'hello' to Pinkie, but this was the first time she saw somebody walking away from her without saying anything. "Who was that grumpy?"

Four days later...

Sunset Shimmer was walking in the city with the Sun shining on her. Suddendly, she saw her best friends siting in the cafe. She smile and run towards them. When she get close to the girls, Sunset's smile as disappeared when she saw their faces: Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Rarity and PINKIE PIE were very angry with something. When Rarity saw Sunset Shimmer, she get up and hug her. "Sorry for this looks, dear, but this days were not easy to us." she say while siting with Sunset.

"What's wrong?" Sunset ask "Did I something wrong?" she ask. "The problem is not you, sugarcube." say Applejack "It just we all got bother by an 'strange cop." she say.

"Strange?" ask Sunset "How much 'strange'?" she say. "Strange as the same police car is bothering each of us in this four days." say Rinbow Dash. Sunset begin to think. Why was this cop watching her friends? They weren't bad. "I'll go to the police station to ask them to leave you alone." she say while geting up "I talk to you later, girls. Bye!"

"Bye!" say the girls when Sunset Shimmer walk out of the cafe. When Fluttershy was driking her juice, she looks to the window and saw the one thing she wanted to never see again: the same police car.

"Hum...Girls?" say the shy girl pointing to the window. When Dash saw the police car was chasing her friend, she get really mad. "THAT'S ENOUGH!" yell Dash while geting up "Let's go, girls! We're going to teach that guy a lesson!" she say.

"Easy there, Rainbow Dash." say AJ, holding Dash's arm "That guy is an cop! You mess with him and you will have the most big problem of all." say the orange girl. "Oh yeah?" say the blue girl "Then watch me!" say Dash. When she was able to get free from Applejack's hand and run in the same direction of the cop.

"RAINBOW DASH!" yell Rarity "Grrrr! Let's get her, girls, or Dash will have to spend the Summer in her home." she say. The rest of the girls step out of the cafe and began to chase Rainbow, but they didn't notice that an yellow car was watching them.

Sunset walks under a bridge. She was still thinking about the so 'strange cop' who was bothering up her friends. Suddendly, she heard an engine sound behind her and an sound of sirens. Sunset Shimmer turn back and saw an police car staring at her. She think that it must be the car that her friends were talking. In that moment, her friends appear in front of her.

"Alright, you moron, time to teach you a lesson!" say Rainbow Dash cletching her fist. "Rainbow Dash?!" ask Sunset moving closer to her blue friend "What are you thinking to do?" she ask.

"I going to kick that guy butt!" say Rainbow Dash looking to her friend. When she looks back, Dash saw the driving straight to her. The car send Rainbow Dash toward her friends, making all fall in their back. "Is...Is everybody okay?" ask AJ, but before anyone could answer, the police car stop in front of them. Suddendly two red lasers were shooted from the car's headlights and hit Sunset's face. In seconds, mini squares appear in her face until the laser shut himself off. Getting all of her courage, Sunset slowly decided to ask the objectiv o the cop.

"W-What do you from u-us?" she ask. Suddendly, to her answer, the car began to change. Wheels were steping out, arms were appearing...The girls were shock in what they were seeing in front of her eyes. In second, the car was now an giant bipedal creature made of black and purple metal. His eyes were red like blood and wheels were in his arms and on his back. This 'robot' look down to the girls and lets out a big roar that scare Fluttershy that yell an high pitched squeal. "EVERYONE RUN!" yell Sunset Shimmer. In that moment, the girls get up and begin to run in the opposite direction. The robot smile and begin to run after them. His steps were making the ground to shake a lot, scaring more Fluttershy. Sunset began to worried about her friends, but her thoughts were interrupted when the giant robot get closer to her. Suddendy, the robot swing his arm and hit Sunset in her back, sending her towards an old car.

"SUNSET!" yell the girls. Before the girls could react, an giant foot passed over them. "Ouch...My head..." say Sunset rubing her head. Suddendly an shadown cover her. She looks up and her eyes grew wide when she saw the same monster approaching his face closer to her and punching the ground with his fist. She saw that the robot have an strange purple symbol in the chest. Where did Sunset saw something like that?

"Are you Sunset Shimmer?" ask suddendly the robot. "W-What?!" say Sunset with an confusion and scared look "What do you mean-" she say when the robot ask her the same question, but yelling at the same time.

"ARE YOU SUNSET SHIMMER?!" he yell.

"Y-Yeah..." answer Sunset shaking with fear. "Finally I found you, insect!" say the robot grabing Sunset, who try to break free "My leader want to 'talk' with you and he send me to bring yo to the mighty Nemesis." he say, cletching hir fist.

"What if I say 'no'?" ask Sunset Shimmer with an angry look. Suddendly the robot begin to smile. What was so funny about that question? "If you refuse, I will have the pleasure to blow up your little 'girlfriends' into pieces of meat!" he say transforming his hand into somekind of an giant shooting weapon. He pointed it to Sunset's friends, who began to being scare second after second.

"You wouldn't do that!" say Sunset. "You don't know the nature of an Decepticon, stupid organic!" say the robot "Now...What's gonna be, Sunset Shimmer?" he ask with an evil smile. Decepticon? What is an that? Suddendly the robot and the girls heard an honking noise coming from above. They all look up and saw an yellow car falling from the sky. Sunset Shimmer recognize that car: it's HER car! Suddendly, for everyone's suprise, Sunset's car began to change like the black robot did. Now the car was an yellow robot with an kind of an faceplate instead of an mouth. The door were in their back like wings and the wheels were in his shoulders and legs. Unlike the black one, this one have blues eyes. The yellow robot land right next to the black robot and punch him in the face. Little sparks and metals were flying from the other robot's face. The punch was so strong that made the 'cop' drop Sunset, who begin to scream when she saw the ground coming closer, but an giant hand appear and catch her in time. Sunset look up and saw the yellow robot again. Gently, the robot put the girl next to her friends. Pinkie Pie hug Sunset with all her strengh. "Pinkie...Need...air" say Sunset while she's turning purple. "Ups! Sorry!" say the pink girl releasing Sunset. Suddendly the yellow robot kneels before the girls and began to talk with some strange eletronics bleeps that the girls didn't understand.

"Oh we're fine, thank you." answer Fluttershy with an little smile. "Wait! You can understand this thing?" ask Rarity raising her eyebrown. Before Fluttershy could respond her question, the black robot grab the yellow one by his shoulder and throws him against the wall. The yellow gets up and run towards the black robot. Both their fists clench and both creatures began to push each other. The girls were observing an battle of titans...literally.

"So you're alive, Bumblebee...This is good news for Lord Megatron." say the black titant with an evil smile. The called 'Bumblebee' answer with his bleeps with an angry look. "Oh yeah?" say the cop robot "You couldn't protect our stupid voice back in the war!" he say. With that, the black titant hit his head in Bumblebee's forehead with all his strength. With the yellow bot stunned, the black bot grab him by his leg and trow him toward the wall that was behind of the girls. An huge dust cloud cover the girls and after the cloud disappear, Rarity began to scream when she saw her clothes full of dust. "MY BEUTIFUL COAT!" she yell "WHY?!" cry the white girl. AJ saw Sunset lying on the ground and run next to her.

"Sunset!" she say "Are you okay?" say Applejack. But Sunset didn't answer. She was somehow unconscious and she had boold coming out from an scratch in her head. Suddendly the ground began to shake and an shadow cover the girls. Rainbow Dash look up and saw the evil robot kneeling and trowing the farm-girl the wall, leaving her stunned. Her eyes grew wide when she saw the robot picking up her unconscious friend.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" yell Dash running towards the robot legs. She jump, grab the robot legs and began punch it with her fist, but the titant didn't care. "Soundwave, I need an Land Bridge. Mission complete and I bring news for Megatron." say the robot. Suddendly an purple portal appear in front of the robot. He look to Rainbow, who still punching his leg. With the other hand, he pick her up and trow her towards her friends.

"WOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" scream Rainbow Dash before hiting her friends. From the wall rose up Bumblebee rubing the back of his head. He look foward and saw the evil bot disappearing in the portal. Bumblebbe sigh an eletronic bleep and look to Fluttershy.

"Girls...We need help." she say looking to her friends "We need Twilight..."


	4. Welcome to The Nemesis

**Welcome to The Nemesis**

It's another day in Ponyville. In Canterlot, on Celestia's castle, was the four princesses drinking their tea and talking about kingdom's businesses in the castle's balcony. "Talking about friends, how is Sunset Shimmer?" ask Luna, Princess of the Moon "I know you and I have been sharing to each other news. What can you tell about her?" she say, while eating an cookie.

"Well...She begins to make lot of friends on the school after our final stand against the Dazlins." say Twilight, drinking her tea "She send me an letter by her book. Oh and I teach her new spells, even she can't use them in the Human World." she say. "Hmmmm...I wonder were I seen that?" say Cadance with an sarcastic voice and with an smile. Twilight begin to blush with her 'sister's' words. She know she was talking about her when she was Celestia's student. "Huh?" say the Princess of Friendship, trying to not understand Cadance's smile "W-What do you m-mean?" she ask.

"Don't try to deceive yourself, Twilight." say Celestia "The proofs make all the sense. After all this time, you have become more than an friend to Sunset Shimmer: you have become her mentor." she say. "But I'm still to young to have an student!" say Twilight, looking to Celestia, once her teacher and now her sister "I don't think-Huh?" say Twilight Sparkle before an little purple baby dragon runs into the balcony. "Spike?" she ask.

"Twilight...Book...Sunset..." say Spike trying to recover his breath. Twilight raise her eyebrown, but then she saw in Spike's hand Sunset's book glowing. With her horn, Twilight bring the book close to her and open it. "Weird..." she say "Sunset send me an letter to earlier, but why?" she say while opening the book. Suddendly her eyes grew wide when she read the mensage.

"Is every okay, Twilight Sparkle?" ask Luna after she saw Twilight's worried face.

"Oh no...Sunset Shimmer is in danger!" she say dropping her book.

In the Human World...

"She taking too much time!" say Rainbow Dash kicking some rocks. It's being 02 minutes since she and her friends send an S.O.S to Twilight with Sunset's book. "Don't bee that rude, darling." say Rarity while she was still cleaning her coat from the dust she get in the old bridge "You know how long this dimensional travels take-" she say before Rainbow interrupt her.

"Do I need to remind you that our best friend was kidnapped by some freaking giant robot who turn into a car?!" say the blue girl waving her hands in the air. While her friends were discussing about what happened minutes ago, Fluttershy was quite until she heard an unknow voice behind her. She look back and the voice was coming from the yellow car know as Bumblebee. This car was too an giant robot, but, unlike the black one, Bumblebee was defending her friends. Fluttershy slowly approaches to the yellow car. When she get closer to him, she begin to understand what was the mysterious voice was saying.

"...its seems that the Decepticons are trying to find us." say the voice coming from the radio "You must find the Nemesis and wait for us, Bumblebee. Megatron's madness has gone too far this time." say the voice before the radio turn off. Bumblebee felt guilty: he should prevent that atack from his old enemy. Suddendly, the yellow car notice the yellow girl next to him. "So...Bumblebee, right?" ask Fluttershy "I think that is an cute name." she say. Bumblebee thanked her and praised her with his bleeps that makes Fluttershy blush. "Oh...Thank you..." she say with an smile.

Suddedly an blue girl step between her friend and the car. "Listen to me, robot!" say Rainbow Dash pointing to Bumblebee "You can't talk with me, Flutter or any of my friends without my permission if you want to remain in one piece! Got that?" she ask crossing her arms. Bumblebee ananswered her with his bleeps that make Raibow raise her eyebrow. "Come again?" she ask.

"He say that his name is Bumblebee, or Bee for short, and he only receive orders from an...Optimus Prime?" say Fluttershy. "I don't know how you can understand this thing, but-" say Rainbow Dash before she heard an noise coming from the statue. She looks back and saw her mighty hope to save Sunset Shimmer. She smile more than Pinkie Pie and her friends.

"I'm here, girls." say Twilight while hugging her friends "Now tell me what's going on."

Pain...That was I feeling when my eyes begin to open. I slowly begin to get up and rub my head. I try to remember what had happened before I blackout, but the only thing I remeber was my friends and two robots fighting each other. I look around to see where was I. The room is gigantic with an big door. "Well...I don't think I'm in the cinema." I say while I get up. Okay...That was an sad joke.I could do-Suddendly the door next to me open and I saw two purple robots entering in the room. They have only one red eye in their grey face and wheels in their shoulders and legs. I recognize the logo in their chest from the evil cop robot.

"Move, human." say one of the robots to me "Comander Starscream wants to speak with you."

I didn't have many choices but to obey his order. I walk towards the door and when I pass next to one of the robots, he kneel towards be and pick me up with his hand. I saw that the hand had only three fingers. When we step out of what I supose to be somekind of prison, I saw an large corridor full of the same robots while my guards (I think) walk through it. How many of this things exist? As an answer to my question, we past next to an window. I look to the window and I gasp when I saw millions of that robots wotking in somekind of drills, ships (it looks like ships to me) and strange blue cubes. I saw that in the in the middle of the robots were some others ones giving orders. They look like the others, but their face is black and their body is silver instead of purple. Maybe they were somekind of captains.

After minutes of walking, my guards and I enter in a large room much bigger then the one I was before. The room was full of purple robots and they were all working in somekind of computers. In the screens I saw strange symbols I couldn't translate. Suddendly, the robot who was holding me throw me to the ground. If Rarity was here, she would say 'That was rude!' or 'You brute!'. I begin to get up when I heard one of the guards speaking to someone in front of me. "Comander Starscream, your prisoner is here." say the robot while saluting whit his twin. I look up and saw an silver robot staring at me. He got wings in his back and one missiles each in his arm. His face have two red eyes and an mouth. Before I could talk, four robots step next to him. They were diferents then this 'Starscream'. One was blue with an scar in his chest, spikes in his head and in the mouth an mask conected by tubes like he couldn't breathe well. On the back of his legs were...treads? The second was sinister: the metal is dark blue and he has two long arms that almost touch the ground. His face...What face?! This robot doesn't have eyes or mouth, but only an screen instead where I could see my reflex. The third one was read like his eyes and he got car doors in his arms. The chest looks like the front of an car and he got wheels in his back and in the back of his legs. The last one...I know that one. That black and purple robot that atack me under the bridge. They look diferent, but all of them have two things in common: the red eyes and the same logo in the chest or shoulder.

"Welcome to the Nemesis, Sunset Shimmer." say Starscream whit an evil smile "Shall we begin?"

"So you got atack by an police car, that actualy an evil robot, and saved by an this car, that is an good robot..." say Twilight while Bumblebee drives in a no man's land. "Yes, but the evil one captured Sunset and enter into somekind of weird purple portal of DOOOOOOM!" say Pinkie. After Twilight arrive, Bumblebee, with the help of Fluttershy, say that before 'Barricade', the evil robot, found Sunset, he has put an device that allow him to find his 'owner' in any place of the planet.

"I wouldn't use the word 'good' yet, Twilight." say Rainbow Dash crossing her arms "Hey robot! Are we there yet?" she ask with an angry voice. Even after Bumblebee save her and his friends, Rainbow still don't trust him. Bee answered her with angry bleeps. "I think you should be more friendly, Dash." say Fluttershy "Bumblebee say if you don't be gentle with him, he would leave you here." say the yellow girl.

"What?!" yell the blue girl "You wouldn't do that!" say Rainbow with an nervous laugh. Suddendly her friends look to her with an angry look. She and Bumblebee were 'fighting' like babys. "B-But...Sorry for calling you 'robot'...Bumblebee." she groaned.

"Sorry for Rainbow Dash, Mister Bumblebee." say AppleJack looking to the radio "She always a little rebel, ya know." she say with an smile. Bumblebee was going to say something to AJ, but, suddendly, he 'hit' the brakes that almost made the girls fly. "What's wrong, darling?" ask Rarity. Bumblebee answered Rarity with his bleeps. "Really?" ask Fluttershy with a smile "He say that Sunset is here." she say while the girls step out of the car. Once the girls where out, Bumblebee transform into his robot mode. Only Twilight gasped since it was the first time she saw Bee's true from.

"Here?" ask Rainbow "But there's nothing-Wooooooow! she say before she get amazed by an gigantic spaceship right in front of her eyes. The ship was full of spikes all over is hull, making it look very scary.

"Sunset is inside of...that?" say Pinkie Pie pointing her finger to the ship. Bumblebee nodded his head. Suddendly an green portal appear behind of the girls. From it step out three new robots: One was white, read and green with an faceplate in his mouth. He got wheels in his shoulders and in his legs, and in the robot's back where two katanas. In the left and right side of the head there is one oval. The second one was all green except in his forehead and he have wheels in the back and in the legs. The robot have in his left shoulder an turret and, unlike the first one, he have an mouth. Rarity looks to his chest: it looks like the front of an jeep. The last one catch the attention of Twilight's eyes: the robot was red and blue and bigger then the others. Like the first one, this have an faceplate too and he got two exhaust pipes and two wheels. Each leg has two wheels and the robot's chest was familiar to the front windows of an truck. Like Bumblebee, the three robots have two blue eyes and a strange logo that looks like an man's face in the chest or in the shoulders. The red robot kneel before the girls. When he spoke, his voice was calm and whise that relax the girls. "Don't worry, humans. I'm Optimus Prime." say the robot putting his hand in his chest "This are Hound and Wheeljack. We're here to rescue your friend."


	5. Roll to The Rescue Part 1

**Roll to The Rescue Part 1**

Sunset still looking to the giants robots. There were many questions in her head: who are they? Who build them? But there was one important question she wanted to say...

"What do y-you want from me?" she ask.

"Finaly she speaks!" say the read robot "I was think that Barricade your...voice thing." he say.

'Barricade?! What kind of name is that?' Sunset think.

"So this is a human..." say the blue one rubing the top of his head with his finger "I thought they were bigger." say the robot. The dark blue robot begin to talk. His voice is eletronic and is very cold.

"The organic race of Earth is small and weak like the other species, Snow Cat." he say "Soundwave superior, Humankind inferior."

The last part that 'Soundwave' brake Sunset's fear. She got up and stand in front of the robots.

"No one call my friends weak and inferior, you stupid talking trash!" say Sunset while she glared to the robots. That words pissed off the red robot. He get closer to Sunset and change his hand into...a CHAINSAW?!

The other robots didn't move. They were just standing there, watching the robot's chainsaw moving closer towards Sunset Shimmer.

'I shouldn't die like this' she think. Tears were forming in her eyes when she think that her journey would end in the worst way. Until...

"Knock Out, stand down...for now." say a evil and old voice.

'Knock Out' step back and change his chainsaw into his hand again. Sunset let out a sigh of relief. In that moment, all robots step aside to Sunset look into a giant chair with many spikes. Suddendly the chair begin to turn until the one who was sitting there could see the girl. From all the robots she saw, this was the most creepy of them: he is silver all over the body and his head looks like a helmet. His shoulders have some spikes and his right arm there is a purple cannon stuck on it. Like the other ones, he got red eyes and the same purple logo. The robot stands up and walk towards Sunset. His footsteps were shaking the ground around her and her body too. Once he was close to her, he look down and glared to her with his evil red eyes.

"Sorry for my medic, Miss Shimmer." say the robot "Knock Out always like to play with his toys." he say. Knock Out begin to smile with that words.

'He's a medic?!' think Sunset "Who are you?" she ask.

"Oh where are my manners? This are Barricade, Knock Out, Soundwave, Snow Cat." say the silver robot pointing to his comrades "And I'm Megatron, leader of the Decepticons and Emperor of Destruction." he say clutching his fist hind the air.

'Decepticons?' she think.

"But enough talking about us." Megatron say with a evil smile. His mouth is full of teeths that look like the sharks' ones. "Where are they?" he ask.

"S-Sorry?" ask Sunset raising her eyebrown.

"You know who I'm talking, human!" say Megatron "Barricade saw Optimus' scout protecting you and your friends. Tell me where they are and I will let you alive." he say clutching his hand again.

"I have no idea what are you talking about." say Sunset shaking her head.

"She's lying, my lord." say Starscream "Optimus Prime must have infected her organic mind." he say moving his fingers.

"Indeed, but don't worry, Starscream." say Megatron "Snow Cat will make our guest...talk" he say with an smile.

"WHAT?! AAAAAAAAH!" scream Sunset Shimmer before a giant hand pick her up and clentch her, making her pass out.

"Make ya pardon?" ask Applejack to Optimus Prime.

Applejack was in front of three giant robots with Bumblebee behind her and her friends. They call themselves Optimus Prime, Wheeljack and Hound. They are a little similiar to Bumblebee except they are bigger then him.

"Didn't you heard Prime?" ask Hound "We're going to save your friend from that Decepti-creeps!" he say transforming his hands into mini-guns.

"You better stay here." say Wheeljack while he and his friends walk towards the ship "This Cons are very evil and things can get really mess up." he say transforming his hand into a blaster.

"But she is our friend, darlings!" say Rarity.

"Maybe, but coming with us is too much dangerous." say Optimus activating his blaster " I cannot risk any of you being captured by the Decepticons." he say while walking towards the ship. Suddendly a blue girl with multi-colored hair appear in front of Optimus.

"Listen me up, you...robot!" say Rainbow Dash "Our best friend is in there thing with other evil things. I couldn't forgive myself if she gets injured by them." she say clentching her fists.

"Raibow Dash is right." say Twilight "If we work together, we can save Sunset Shimmer from that robots. To be honest, that ship must be full of that things." she say ponting to the purple ship. Twilight know that a ship can't be controled without a crew...Wich means it must be full of killing machines like their friends say. Optimus think for a moment about Twilight's logic: she was right. If they work together, they could find this 'Sunset Shimmer' before Megatron kill her.

"Alright then." say Optimus, making the girls to smile "We will get you cover, but Bumblebee will stick with you. You must find her while we hold his army." say Prime, charging up his blaster.

"H-His army?!" ask Fluttershy "W-Who are you talking a-about?" she ask with fear.

"Kid, sometimes there things you must never know..." say Hound walking behind Optimus and Wheeljack.

Before Twilight join in this rescue mission, she look to Spike with her worried eyes.

"You better stay here, Spike." she say "Like Wheeljack say, things can get mess up."

Spike could only nodded his head. He was still amazed about what happened few seconds ago.

Sunset wake up to see her arms trapped in some chains. She look down and understand that she was hanging. When she look up, she regretted doing that. She saw Starscream with an evil smile standing in front of her.

"Hello again, human." he say "I want that you answer only this: where is the location of the Autobot base?" ask Starscream puting his finger in Sunset's chin.

"I've t-told you already: I don't know!" answer Sunset. That words make Starscream angry. After he growl, he look back to Snow Cat with a smile.

"Snow Cat..." say Starscream pointing to Sunset. Once Snow Cat step in front of her, he slowly put his giant finger in Sunset's belly. Suddendly Sunset lets out a cry of pain. She felt her insides freezing each second. It was painful for her. Tears began to fall from her eyes while she scream more and more.

"You can stop now, Snow Cat." say Starscream raising up his hand.

"Oh!" say Snow Cat with an sad voice "But I still want to play with her..." he say while keeping his finger in Sunset's belly. Sunset cry more like she was being stabbed every time.

"You can play more with her later," say Starscream stepping next to Snow Cat "but now I need her ALIVE!" he yell while pushing his comrade against the wall. Falling on the ground with his butt, Snow Cat begin to rub the back of his head. In that moment, she felt her insides to defrost. How could an robot create ice with one finger? I was impossible!

"As you can see, Snow Cat as the ability to freeze everything he touch." say Starscream pointing to his friend "You're lucky he's being nice with you..." he say.

"At least is better then cutting your limbs slowly." say Knock Out "That red thing all over my beutiful paint...I don't want to imagine." he say with chills in his spine. Somehow Knock Out looks like Rarity.

"I'm t-telling the true..." say Sunset with tears in her eyes " J-Just let m-me go..." she say.

"Soon, organic," say Starscream "but if you continue to lie to me..." he say snapping his fingers. In that moment, Snow Cat get up from the ground and walk towards Sunset.

"This one may do tickles." he say slowly approaching his finger to Sunset's belly "Now scream to me! Ehehehehehehehe!" he laught.

"NO! PLEASE! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" scream Sunset before the robot's finger touch her belly.

An Vehicon was watching the entrance of the Nemesis. He was given the responsability to make sure that nobody could enter the ship. After he look to the entrance for the tenth time, he turn his back to it.

"Grrrrr...I didn't join the Decepticons to watch stupid doors." growled the Vehicon "I should be resting in some beach in Nebulos-GHAAAA!" he say before an sword went through the throat. The Decepticon put his hand in the hole and try the scream, but his voice was damage. Lot of Energon was running from the hole in his throat. After his optics went dark, his body fall foward to the ground, painting it with his lifeblood. Wheeljack put his katana in his back. The Autobots and the girls enter in the ship after Wheeljack wave his and to show them that the path was clear.

"Is that was really necessary?" ask Rarity after she saw the robot's work.

"Let me think..." say Wheeljack putting his hand in his faceplate "Hmmmmmmmm...Yes." he say walking through the corridor.

Rarity felt sick when she pass next to the Vehicon's dead body. She never saw that much violence before. The Autobots and the girls, with Optimus Prime leading the way, were walking after minutes. Suddendly Optimus saw four shadows in the ground growing up.

'A patrol!' he thought.

Optimus puts his back against the wall and raise up his arm, clenching his fist. The Autobots do the same thing. When the Mane 6 get close to them, Hound put his finger in his lips and pointed to the shadows. The girls quickly puts her backs against the wall. They saw four purple robots walk into an elevator. After the elevator was gone, Optimus lower his arm.

"That was a close one!" yell Pinkie Pie.

"Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" say Hound putting his fingerin his lips again.

Suddendly an door opened behind them. From there step out an Seeker working with his holografic notebook. When he look up, he saw the Autobots staring at him. He look to his right and saw what he was looking: the alarm's button. He then look to the Autobots and to the button many times. He was panicking.

"I wouldn't do that...punk." say Hound with an angry look.

But the Decepticon didn't think twice. He drop his notebook and run toward the alarm. With an fast reflex, Hound turn his hand into a machine gun and blast the Con's chest. But something made the Bots and the girls gasp: the Seeker's body begin to fall...in direction of the alarm.

"Scrap..." growled Hound.

"AUTOBOTS, RUN!" yell Optimus before the body hit the button.

I can't take it anymore...My body...So cold...I want to die right now.I scream more when this 'Snow Cat' put his finger in my belly. I was crying like an baby. I clentch my fists and gritted my teeth. This one was strong...My face was wet with my tears. It's being...I don't know...Five minutes? Whatever! It's being a long time since they begin to torture me. They still asking me the same question the same question over and over again...

"I'm getting sick of this joke, you stupid meat bag!" yell Starscream to me "I'm going to ask this for the last time and I want the CORRECT answer: THE AUTOBOT BASE!" he yell me again.

"I DON'T KNOW!" I cry "I WANT TO GO HOME! PLEASE...LET ME GO!" I cry more. I couldn't feel my tears anymore. My cheek...is completely cold...

"I'M SICK OF YOUR LIES!" yell Starscream "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" he yell raising up his hand. I notice that his fingers turn into claws. No...He's going to turn me into pieces! He's going to kill me!

"NO! PLEASE!" I cry "DON'T KILL ME!I BEG YOU! HAVE MERCY!" I yell. But Starscream din't care about my yells for mercy.

"Too late for that!" he say lowering his claws toward me. I begin to scream when I saw his hand coming closer...Until red lights lighted uo the room and an lound sound begin to play. Somehow, this made Starscream stop. Suddendly I heard Megatron's voice echoing in the room.

"Starcream, the Autobots have discovered our locations as planned." he say "Join with me to defeat them. I want Optimus destroyed forever!" he yell.

"Understand, my lord." nodded Strascream "Lets go, my friends. Laserbeak and Ravage will watch her while we kill some Autobots." he say walking with Snow Cat and Knock Out.

Now I was alone in the room. Hanging on chains like a slave and freezing to death. My eyes began to slowly close...Before I pass out, I use all my strength to say te only and maybe my last words.

"Twilight..." I say "H-Help me..." and then I was total darkness.


	6. Roll to The Rescue Part 2

**Roll to The Rescue Part 2**

"AUTOBOTS, RUN!" yell Optimus before the dead Seeker hit the alarm's button. Suddenly, red lights illuminate the corridors and an loudy sound fill every place of the Nemesis. With the girls and Bumblebee running behind them, the Autobots gasp when saw an Vehicon appearing in front of them with an blaster in his hand.

"IT'S THE AUTOBOTS!" he yell "THEY HERE! THE AUTO-Ack!"

The Decepticon before his head saw the dead body falling hard in the ground. Optimus has shoot the Vehicon's head to make sure that he didn't call reinforcements, but it was too late. Behind the Autobots and the girls appear six robots. One of them was silver and got wings.

"THERE THEY ARE!" yell the silver Seeker "BLAST THEM!"

The Elite Seeker begin to shoot his others Decepticons begin to shoot their blasters too. To get the girls out of the blasts of energy, Bumblebee pick them up with his hands and put the Mane 6 behind him. With an quick move, he turn around and activated his blasters. Many blue blasts of energy kill three Vehicons. Suddenly, more five appear behind them with their guns ready to kill some Autobots. Hound, Wheeljack and Optimus Prime activate their weapons and begin to shoot many blue blasts towards them. Even killing two or four of them, more Seekers and Vehicons were still appearing every time.

"We can't still like this all day!" yell Hound reloading his guns. While reloading his weapons, his turret in his right shoulder shoot many bullets towards the purple robots.

"Bumblebee, your mission is to save Sunset Shimmer!" say Optimus dodging a red blast of energy "We will hold them off for you!"

Optimus fired two shots that kill two Cons.

"Bzzt-brpdo-brpzt" say Bumblebee.

"That was an order!" yell Optimus reloading his blaster "I can't allow Megatron to hurt the human! Now go!"

Bumblebee wanted to stay and fight, but he know Optimus was right. Saving the inocentes and friends was the Autobot duty. Nodding his head, Bumblebee pick up the Mane 6 with his giant hand and run towards his objective: Sunset Shimmer.

"Optimus Prime!" yell an evil voice.

Optimus know that voice. He turns his head toward the army and saw his nemesis, the leader of the Decepticons, his ex-brother…

"Megatron…" say Optimus with rage in his optics while an purple giant robot walk through the army with Starscream, Snow Cat, Soundwave, Barricade and Knock Out right by his side.

"It's being a long time since the Fall of Cybertron, my old friend." he say with an evil smile "But your time is over now, Optimus! Now prepare to die!"

Megatron aim his cannon towards the Autobots.

"Well if we die today…" say Wheeljack picking up something from his back "...We die with epicness! FIRE IN THE HOLE!"

With a quick move, Wheeljack throw a grenade to the Decepti-army in front of him.

In the other part of the ship, Bumblebee, I and the girls were still through the corridors until we find an giant door. This is it! This is where Sunset was-Whoa! Suddenly, the ground under my feets begin to shake until it stop.

"What in the world was that?!" ask Applejack.

"Bzzt-brpdo-brpzt-boop-zzt" say Bumblebee while blasting the control-panel of the door.

"Jackie's grenades?" ask Fluttershy "Oh my…"

"Jackie?!" ask Rainbow Dash raising up her left eyebrow "Who's Jackie?"

"Boop-zzt" say Bumblebee. With an amazing strengh, Bee punch the panel and pull lot of cables, each one letting out sparks.

"ERROR! ERROR!" say the panel " ACCESS DENIED! ACCESS...ACCESS GRANTED!"

"Oh!" say Fluttershy with admiration "It's the nickname of Wheeljack, the white robot with the swords." she said while smiling.

"You have NICKNAMES?!" yell Pinkie Pie "You must be the most coolest robots of the robots!" she say while jumping.

Suddenly, the door in front of me opens. What I see next...I wish it was just an illusion, but it was really there...My best friend was hanging by some kind of giant chains and she got her eyes closer. No...We can't be late…

"SUNSET!" I yell with tears falling from my eyes.

Bumblebee get closer to Sunset and broke the chains, letting her fall in his hand. Slowly, this yellow robot put Sunset in my arms. By Celestia...She was cold like ice. I couldn't tell if she was alive or…

"Wake up, Sunset!" I say shaking her "It's me! Twilight Sparkle! Please don't be…"

Wait...Her hand is moving towards , Sunset begin to open her eyes. When she saw me, she smile a little...Like I did.

"T-Twilight…" she say "I'm...don't f-feel my legs…" she say shaking a lot. That robots would pay for what they did!

Suddenly , I and my friends heard a strange noise. Then we heard growl. Whatever it was there, Bumblebee know what it was. He began to shoot his blaster while picking us. In an incredibly move, Bumblebee transform and before the roof close itself, we landed in the in the driver seat, Fluttershy in the seat right next to me and all the rest landed in the backwards seats. After we were inside him, Bee hit the speed bar and drive to outside of the room.

"Hum...Twilight, darling?" say Rarity with an worried voice "I-I think we have company…" she say pointing to the road.

Puting Sunset in Fluttershy, with Bumblebee using his heating to save her life, I crawled to the backwards seats and look to the window. I can't believe it! Behind us where two robotic animals chasing us: one was some kind of red, white and black bird with yellow eyes and the other looks like a dark blue panther with purple eyes.

"Why the brutes always have the best things?" ask Rarity.

An explosion blew off the door of the deck. In their vehicle forms, the Autobots drive at full speed out of the ship. After transforming into their robot modes, they activate their weapons and began to shoot at Team Nemesis while moving backwards. Starscream was shooting blasts of energy from his blaster in the right arm and the other arm was firing rockets every minute. Snow Cat was in his alt-mode, which is a tank, firing and hitting everything in front of him except the Bots. Soundwave was firing many electro-bullets from his two 'stingers' in both hands. Megatron, Knock Out, Barricade and a bunch of Vehicons and Seekers were shooting blasts of energy from his weapons. Optimus look back and saw the end of the deck. Down there was maybe a giant fall and immediately death. A Vehicon pick up an bazooka and shoot a rocket towards Wheeljack. The ground beneath Jackie's foot explode, sending him off the deck. With an quick move, Optimus Prime shoot an cable from his fist that catch Wheeljack and pull him back to the deck. While nodding to each other, the same Vehicon reloads his weapon, but this time he wasn't ready for Hound.

"Why don't you pick someone of your own side, creep?!" he say activating his rocket launcher.

Hound shoot a missile that hit the Decepticon's chest, exploding him into millions pieces. Many blasts of red energy and explosions fill the Nemesis' deck. This was bad to the Autobots. They were outnumbered and almost without ammo. When they think their fate was sealed, Megatron raise up his hand, making all Decepticons stop shooting. Glaring at his mortal enemy, Optimus didn't stand down his guard. He and his comrades were still with his guns up, ready for any trap.

"You better have a plan, Prime." say Hound "I have planed to drink many Energon before I went offline." he say with his sarcastic voice.

"I'm working on that…" say Optimus still glaring to his enemy.

"Why don't give up now, Optimus?" ask Megatron "I promise I will not harm this planet if you just surrender to me." he say with an evil smile.

"Why you keep doing this?" ask Optimus still thinking in his plan "Our war is over. You won and conquered our planet. Why do you still want to destroy us?" he ask more.

"Why?!" say Megatron making Optimus being surprised by that words "Didn't you understand, Optimus? Our war will never end until one of us die." he said clenching his hand "And I will not stop until all stupid Autobot in this galaxy and in the rest of the Universe are dead!" he said aiming his cannon to Optimus.

With that move, all Decepticons aim their blasters to their enemy.

"How is that plan going, Optimus?" ask Wheeljack, but Optimus didn't answer "Optimus?" he ask with his nervously voice when he saw the end of the Decepticon army's gun glowing red. Until…

Two honks were heard behind of the Decepticons. Every Con turn around and saw a yellow car entering in the deck and being chased by Laserbeak and Ravage. Optimus saw the girls with Sunset Shimmer, now fully recovered.

"OUT OF THE WAY, DUMMIES!" yell Pinkie Pie while Bumblebee ran over many Vehicons and Seekers "Well...I warn them." she say while shrugging.

"AUTOBOTS, JUMP!" yell Optimus while jumping out off the deck.

"WHAT?!" yell Hound and Wheeljack.

"What the?!" say Megatron surprised to see Optimus jumping off the deck "STOP THEM!" he yell while shooting his cannon.

A few Decepticons who weren't ran over by Bee begin to shoot their blasters to Hound and Wheeljack. Hound didn't think twice. Saluting the white Autobot, the green Bot fall backwards off the deck.

"Ah screw this scrap!" he growl while jumping too "JERONIMO!" he yell while falling.

Bumblebee turn on his turbo and drive off the deck. While he was in middle-air, Bumblebee transform into robot and hold the girls, who were screaming, in his giant arms.

"ARE YOU CRAZYYYYYYYYY?!" scream Twilight while falling with her friends.

Megatron run towards the end of the deck. He looks down and saw Optimus falling from his ship. When he turn his head to the right and left, Megatron saw his troops watching the Autobots falling towards the ground. That made him angry.

"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR, YOU FOOLS?!" he yell while grabbing two of his soldiers "AFTER THEM!"

Megatron throw his soldiers off the deck. The first one transform into a jet and fly towards the Bots. The second decided to transform too, but he was so scared by Megatron that he forgot one important thing: he was a Vehicon.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" scream the Vehicon while falling.

"SEEKERS!" yell Megatron "I NEED SEEKERS!" he scream to his army while two Seekers jump off the deck.

The Autobots and the girls, in Bumblebee's arm, were still falling from the sky.

"Is this your plan, Prime?!" ask Hound with the wind hitting his face "Hit the ground and die?! he ask.

"WHAT?!" yell the girls.

In that moment, they heard a scream becoming louder every second. Suddenly, a purple car fly through them, screaming while falling to his death.

"What...What was that?" ask Sunset after the car hit the ground, causing a small explosion.

None of the Autobots have time to answer when a rain of red blasts of energy. Wheeljack look back and gasp.

"OPTIMUS," he yell while dodging the shots "WE GOT SEEKERS ON OUR TAILS!" he yell again. With that words, Rainbow Dash looks back and saw three purple jets shooting at them.

"THEY CAN FLY?!" she yell while ducking her head to not get shot by one of the Cons. Hound begins to prepare his rocket launcher, but he stop when Optimus Prime yell to him.

"DON'T WASTE MORE AMMO, HOUND!" he say while putting his finger in his 'ear' "Ratchet, open the Ground Bridge at my signal!" say Optimus.

"DIE, AUTOBOTS, DIE!" yell one of the Seekers. Fluttershy cover her ears and begin to cry. 'Why they hate us so much?' she think while crying 'Why?'

"Bzzt-brpdo-brpzt!" bleep Bumblebee to Optimus when he saw the ground coming closer.

'Just a little closer...More...' think the red robot while ignoring his friends' warnings and the girls' scream "NOW!" he scream.

Suddenly, a green portal appear on the ground. The girls gasp when they saw the portal similar to the one from the bridge. The only thing they could do now was to close their eyes while they fall into the portal. After they enter into the portal, the green vortex close itself, revealing the hard ground to the Seekers.

"LOOK OUT!" one yell before he and his friends hit the ground, exploding into pieces.

From up there, in the Nemesis, Megatron saw everything happening. The Autobots falling from the sky, their troops failure...and Optimus Prime escaping with her prisoner. He growled of anger looking to the horizon.

"Don't turn your guard down, Optimus Prime." he murmured "The War for Cybertron is not over yet…" he said clenching his hand "It's just is warming up...Ehehehehehehe!" he laughs while walking into the ship with his fellows Decepticons.


	7. The Endless War

**The Endless War**

Twilight begin to open her eyes and saw the interior of the portal. Everything was green. Suddenly, a bright light appear in front of her, making her close the eyes again. When she open them again, she saw a massive room with giant computers. Next to a lever was a red and white robot with wheels in his elbows and legs. The new robot grabs the lever and pulls it up. Twilight look behind and saw the green portal disappearing behind Hound and Wheeljack. In that moment, a blue robot walks next to Optimus Prime. This robots looks like...a girl?!

"Thank Primus you're all fine." say the blue she-robot.

Gently, Bumblebee put the girls in the ground. Twilight begin to feel dizzy. She could feel her bones shaking like crazy. Twilight looks to her friends. They have their hands in her bellies, like they were going to throw up, except Pinkie Pie. She was vibrating as never before.

"HEEEEEYYYY! THIIIIIIIISSSS MAAAAAAKEESSSS MMMMMYYYYY VOOOOOIIIIIIICCCCEEE SOOOOOUUUNNNNDD SIIIIIIIIIIIILLLLLLLYYYYYYY!" she yell while shaking.

"I...I don't feel...well…" say Rarity as her face begin to turn green. Suddenly, her eyes widened. She felt on her knees and stares to the ground. What happened next make her friends turn her heads around from the disgusting scene. Rarity raise up her head with a green liquid running down the side of her mouth. With Applejack helping her, Rarity slowly get up in few seconds.

"Are ya okay, Rar?" ask AJ while cleaning Rarity's mouth.

"She will be fine." say the white and red robot "Is just one of the side effects of the Ground Bridge in organics creatures after he came."

"I'm sorry for this mess, darlings..." say Rarity trying to recover from the disgusting moment.

"Wait...'He'?" ask Twilight until she saw Spike walking next to the female robot "Spike?! How do you…" she said while hugging Spike.

"Before Optimus lead the rescue mission," say the blue robot "Bee communicate with me and ask me to take your Spike to the base."

"Yeah…" said Spike while rubbing his belly "I still feeling a little green since that thing bring me here." he said pointing to the lever.

Twilight smile to Bumblebee, who smile back to her under his faceplate. Before Twilight could continue, Rainbow Dash look to Optimus with an angry look. Optimus raise his eyebrow when he saw her face.

"I thank you for helping my friends and me," she said "but since the rescue is over, you can walk or fly back to your home."

The Autobots look to her with sad looks. Somehow, Rainbow feel that she said something wrong, but I didn't know what. From all of them, Wheeljack was the only one who decided to break the silence.

"We...don't have a home anymore." he said staring to the ground. The girls look to each other confused. What does that mean?

"You must have a home." say Fluttershy "Your creator must be very worried about you."

The white and red robot laugh a little after he heard Fluttershy's words "Please…" he say with his sarcastic voice "Is that supposed to be a joke?"

"Take it easy, Ratchet." say Optimus "They still don't know the truth about us...and them."

"Truth?" asks Sunset Shimmer "What truth?" she said while raising up her eyebrow.

"First you must know us since you have discover our secret." say Optimus "You know by now Wheeljack, Hound and Bumblebee." he say pointing to his friends "Of course you know me as Optimus Prime." he putting his hand in the chest.

The girls nodded their heads. They have met the first robots when they were trying to save Sunset Shimmer. "And who are the others?" ask Pinkie pointing to the new robots.

"She is Arcee, a female soldier from my team," answer Optimus looking to Arcee, who crossed her arm "And this is Ratchet, my medical officer and my old and best friend." he said putting his hand on Ratchet's shoulder.

"So…" say Applejack "What do ya mean with truth?" she ask.

"I think it's time for a little story," say Hound "but I think Prime should tell it."

"Uh! I love to hear stories!" say Pinkie Pie while jumping.

Optimus release a sad sigh and kneel in front of the girls to be able to watch them better.

"We are known as Autobots." he said "We are autonomous robotic lifeforms from the planet Cybertron."

The girls gasped. They were actually in front of giant ALIEN robots. Giant robots from another planet, maybe from another galaxy. "See?" said Pinkie "I told you they were giant alien robots."

"May I ask you what you want from Earth?" ask Rarity nervously.

"We are here to protect your planet from Megatron and his Decepticons." say Optimus. Twilight was always impressed by the way Optimus talked with wise and calm voice.

"Mega-what and who?" ask Rainbow Dash.

"Remember the robots who try to kill you?" ask Arcee "That's them. They came too from our planet."

"WHAT?!" yell the girls and Spike.

"Before you ask why," say Optimus "you must learn about the tragic destiny...of our home" he sigh before putting his fingers in the side of his head.

Suddenly, Optimus shoot a blue laser that hit the ground in front of the Rainbooms. The girls step back and saw a holographic planet coming from the ground. The planet was made of metal, with lights illuminating the endless cities. Somehow the planet was covered by blue rivers or something else that was glowing in the surface of the world. The girls begin to think that must be Cybertron, the homeworld of the Autobots and Decepticons. But why was Optimus Prime showing their home?

"Cybertron was known to be the most advanced planet in all Universe for generations." say Optimus, showing huge skyscrapers, streets full of alien cars and planes and robots, small and tall, who were smiling...laughing "Our world was once a powerful empire. Peaceful and just...Until they came."

Optimus change the scene. The Rainbooms gasped when they saw next: the sky was dark, fill with explosions and red and blue blasts of energy and ships fighting each other. Buildings were burning and few of them were falling were destroyed by rockets and the streets were now battlefields between purple and white robots who were trying to kill each other.

"W-What happened?" ask Fluttershy with tears falling from her eyes.

"One day, our kind was betrayed by Megatron, leader of the Decepticons." answer Optimus "Corrupted by power, he created his army to conquer and rule Cybertron with tyranny," Optimus show a hologram of Megatron killing many Autobots "but the Autobots decided to raise up against Megatron's will and with that begin a terrible civil war between us and the Decepticons that last eons and ravaged the planet."

"What happened next?" ask Spike "Did you win that war?"

"Unfortunately no..." answer the leader of the Autobots with a sad voice "As the Great War began to consume the planet, the Energon begin to be one of the important goals of both sides."

"Energon?" ask Twilight.

"Energon was Cybertron's main and only natural resource since the beginning of time." say Ratchet "Is the fuel and blood of all Autobots and Decepticons as well."

"Affirmative," nodded Optimus "but the war made both sides to use it as ammunition to the weapons. One day, the core of our home world as shutdown, stopping his production of Energon." Optimus clench his fist feeling guilty for what happened "That was when I realized that the Autobots have lost the war."

"With Cybertron turning into a dead planet," say Wheeljack "we decided to leave it and find a new place to call home."

"Until we found a coordinates to Earth." say Optimus "My team and I decided to reach your planet first before Megatron could found it."

"But that son of a scrap as found our ship and follows us to Earth," say Arcee "where both ships have crash in differents places."

The Rainbooms were impressed. They were in front of aliens robots that were in civil war with other robots, but they feel sad too. The Autobots have lost Cybertron, their home. They were like orphans now...Rainbow Dash began to felt guilty for what she said before.

"I'm...I'm sorry…" she said.

"Don't worry with that now." said Hound "We got a big problem now."

"Huh? What do ya mean?" ask Applejack.

"We've been hiding from the Decepticons for a year." answer Optimus with a serious look "If Megatron decided to attack humans now, it means he just don't want to destroy us: he wants to conquer your planet too"

"WHAT?!" yell the Rainbooms.

Megatron was sitting in his chair, preparing himself to his next plan. Suddenly, the door behind him opened and Soundwave enter in the bridge.

"Megatron," he said "the Decepticons are ready. We await your command, Megatron."

Without saying a word, Megatron rise up from his chair and walk with Soundwave to the Nemesis' deck. When they arrive there, an army of Vehicons and Seekers begin to cheer when they saw Megatron. Next to him were Starscream, Knock Out, Barricade and Starscream. Starscream bow before his master. Megatron raise his arm, making his army to stop cheering.

"My loyal minions," he say "today we discover that Optimus Prime and the Autobots were and still online." His soldiers began to whisper words to each other "But don't worry. Like in Cybertron, we will defeat the Autobots once and for all." said Megatron clenching his fist. From the front of the army a arm raise up, drawing Megatron attention. It was a Vehicon. Megatron didn't know what he name was and he didn't care what the soldier's name is. He only cares about the name of his elite soldiers.

"Yes?" ask Megatron.

"Forgive my doubt, Lord Megatron, but...Hum..." hesitate the Vehicon.

"Speak to your master, soldier!" yell Snow Cat.

"O-Okay…"say the Decepticon "I don't want to bother you, Master, but why do we attack the humans now?" he ask "We could conquer this Earth a year ago."

"Are you saying that my plan is...stupid?" ask Megatron while aiming his cannon to his minion. Suddenly, many Decepticons begin to move away from the Vehicon.

"N-No, sir…" answers the soldier while panicking "I'm s-saying that your p-plan is brilliant…"

Megatron didn't lower his gun. The Vehicon began to shake with fear. Suddenly, Megatron lower his cannon. The Vehicon sigh of relief.

"You're lucky for I am in good mood today," say Megatron "but next time…" The Vehicon gulp "Tell me, my brothers, who are we?" ask Megatron clenching both fists.

"Decepticons…" answer the army.

"I can't hear you!"

"Decepticons!" answer the army a little louder.

"What did you say?!" ask Megatron.

"WE ARE DECEPTICONS!" yell the army rising up their arms.

"THAT'S RIGHT!" yell Megatron "AND WHAT IS OUR DESTINY?!"

"RULE AND DESTROY!" yell the army.

"CAUSE WE ARE DECEPTICONS!" yell Megatron "DECEPTICONS FOREVER!"

"DECEPTICONS FOREVER!" yell the Cons "ALL HAIL MEGATRON! ALL HAIL MEGATRON!"

"DECEPTICONS, TRANSFORM AND RISE UP!" tell Megatron. In that moment, Seekers change into jets and Vehicons into cars. For the Vehicons a huge purple portal appears and all of them drive into it. The Seekers didn't need a Ground Bridge, since they could fly. The only thing Megatron could do was laugh like a madman. War as arrive...


	8. Thei War, Our Home

**Their War, Our Home**

It was another day of work in Crown City' dam. Crow City was known to be one of the beautiful places of USA. Two workers were talking about the situation about the dam until…

"Hey…" say one of the workers "What's that over there?" he ask pointing to the sky.

The others workers heard his friend and look to the sky and gasped. There were many purple jets lead by two different ones: a F-16 and a dark blue military drone. Before the workers could ask themselves why they were flying towards them, the purples jets began to shoot red bullets to the dam. The people began to panic and run in different directions to dodge the bullets. They try to run towards the freeway, many purple cars lead by a blue tank, a red sports car and a police car appeared in front of them. Suddenly, the cars and the tank began to change in front of the workers. Now they were giant robots with some kind of guns in their hands, except the blue tank robot. This one have two turrets in his shoulders.

"WHAT IS THAT?!" yell one worker.

"I DON'T CARE!" yell another one "JUST RUN!"

The purple robots began to shoot to the ground, exploding it beneath the workers and sending them flying towards a wall. In the middle of the explosions was a blonde girl with cross-eyes running towards a safe place to hide. During her escape, she saw the jets who attack her and her friends before changing into robots too.

"ATTACK, DECEPTICONS, ATTACK!" yell a silver one with a red spike in his forehead "FOR THE GLORY OF MEGATRON!"

The jet robots began to shoot their guns too. The girl began to cry. It was the job's first day and began with evil robots attacking her and her friends. After she hide behind some bushes, the girl heard the no-face robot talking with a electronic voice.

"Rumble, eject." he said "Activate pile-drivers. Operation: Destruction."

The girl began to sneak backwards out of the bushes, but when she turn her face back, she saw a robotic jaguar roaring to her. The only thing Derpy Hooves could do was scream before this robot bounce up her.

"So this is your base…" say Sunset Shimmer "How did you built it?"

"Well that is a funny story," say Wheeljack rubbing the back of his head "cause the base is actually an Autobot spaceship called Ark."

The girls gasped. They were inside of a spaceship. A real ALIEN spaceship!

"So you mean we can fly to Cybertron or anyplace in the galaxy?!" ask Pinkie Pie "And can we go now? Please?"

"Sorry, kid," say Hound tapping Pinkie's head with his finger "but the Ark is out of order since we crashed here."

"Speaking of which," said Spike "when did you 'landed' on Earth?"

"We believe that our accident happened in the year 1968," said Optimus "but we awake one year ago by an unknown wave of energy that activated our systems."

The Rainbooms gasped once more. The Autobots were really a box full of surprises. They came to Earth forty-six years ago, before USA conquered the Moon. Twilight began to think about that 'wave of energy' that Prime mentioned. She believe that the energy must be the one that defeated Sunset Shimmer when she was bad. Before anyone else could ask another question, red lights began to fill the room with a loud noise. Fluttershy and the girls place both hands in their ears. It was very loud that alarm to the humans, but to the Autobots it was just an simple alarm.

"Ouch!" said Fluttershy "My ears…"

Suddenly, a brunette girl with a red hair and a yellow dress run towards the consoles of the computer. From all the girls, Rainbow Dash was the one who gasped more when she saw another human.

"You have another human?!" she ask.

"Okay…" said Wheeljack "Rainbow Dash, Sari. Sari, Rainbow Dash. Dash is human, Sari is a robot, got it?"

"Optimus Prime," said 'Sari' "Teletran-1 received a message from Major William Lennox."

"Proceed with the transmission, Sari." said Optimus.

"Wonderful..." growled Arcee "What does that meat bag wants this time?"

"Hold on a second." said Applejack "Who's Lennox?" she asked

In the screen appeared a man with a short brown hair and few bear in his face. The so called 'Lennox' was wearing a black bulletproof vest. Somehow the guy attracted Rarity's attention.

"He may be old," she said "but he's very cute." said Rarity while giggling.

"What the?!" say Lennox "What happened to the disguise, Prime?" he ask while pointing to the Rainbooms.

"Long story," answered Prime "but I think you have something important to say."

Lennox sigh for a moment.

"We received a warning from Crown City's dam." he said "Looks like your 'friends' decided to attack the workers."

"The dam?!" thought Sunset "Derpy is working there!" she thought again. Sunset began to clench her hands. Why the Decepticons were hurting the people from the dam? They didn't do nothing wrong.

"I understand, Major." Optimus' voice broke Sunset's thoughts "We shall save the workers and do not send any NEST's soldiers." he said while walking towards the computer.

"But…" said Lennox before Optimus finish the call.

"Ratchet," said Optimus "activate the Ground Bridge."

Ratchet walk towards the lever and push it down. The same green portal appeared behind the girls. When Optimus and the Autobots walk towards the portal, a voice stopped the Autobots.

"We're going with you." said Sunset.

"I'm sorry , kid," said Ratchet "but is too much dangerous."

"I don't care!" said Sunset "People are in danger and I will not stay here while the things are trying to kill them!"

The girls nodded of agreement. Optimus could let them in the base right now, but something tells him that the girls should come with him.

"Help the civils to escape," he said "but do not help us with the Decepticons. We can deal with them." said Optimus "Autobots, transform and roll out!" he said.

Suddenly, the Autobots began to change into vehicles. Optimus Prime was a truck, Hound a jeep, Wheeljack a sports car, Bumblebee a yellow car, Ratchet a ambulance and Arcee a motorcycle. The girls were amazed by their transformations. This 'Transformers' must be the most coolest robots in the galaxy or Universe.

"Uuuuuh! Nice catch phrase!" said Pinkie.

Derpy began to wake up. When her vision began to come back, she saw the purple robots surrounding her and her friends. When she look foward, she saw the blue tank-robot freezing the ground. Suddenly, a silver robot with spikes in his shoulders jump in front of the tank-robot. It was Megatron.

"Hurry up, Snow Cat!" yell Megatron "The Autobots should get here at any moment!"

"Almost there…" said Snow Cat "Done! Ice cream for everyone!" he say while punching the ground.

In the hole was some strange blue crystals glowing. Derpy raise up her eyebrow when she saw the crystals. Whatever those things are, they must be important to the robots. One by one, the purple robots began to cut the crystals with saws that came out from their hands. The 'Decepticons', as a robot called 'Starscream' named the purple ones, began to put the 'Energon', for what Derpy heard, into cubes. The cubes began to glow blue and the Decepticons began to stack them into groups of seven.

"What are the next orders, my lord?" ask Starscream.

"The destruction of Crown City." said Megatron clenching his fist.

That words made Derpy's eyes wide. Without a second thought, Derpy stands up and run towards the robots' leader. Ignoring her friends yellings, Derpy grab the robot's leg, attracting his attention.

"Don't destroy my home, sir!" she beg with tears falling from her eyes "I have family there! WHOAAA!" she yell before the robot kick her away.

"Megatron does not care about families, human!" said Megatron while aiming his cannon to Derpy "I only care for POWER!" he yell.

Suddenly, the wall right next to Megatron explode. After the dust disappeared, Megatron gritted his teeth when he saw who was standing in the hole.

"Stay back from the humans, Megatron!" yell Optimus "This is between Autobots and Decepticons!"

"Indeed…" growled Megatron "DECEPTICONS, ATTACK!" he yell while firing his cannon.

I could say this is very cool, but since someone could die...There is a giant silver robot leading his army of Cons, as the Autobots call them, against our big friends. That must be Megatron...They never told us he was that big.

"Keep the workers safe!" yell Ratchet to me and our friends.

While the Cons and Bots were fighting each other, me and my friends were trying to evacuate the people from the battle. I was outside of the building, making sure that the workers were leading to the freeway. Okay...Maybe the battle was dangerous, but it was better than boring here. Why didn't Optimus Prime accepted the help from that Lennox guy?

"Pfft!" I said "Playing 'Mister Macho'..."

Suddenly, a wall from the building explode and I saw Hound, Snow Cat and another robot falling into the river.

"HOUND!" I yell as I run towards the river.

I look to river. Is very difficult to say who's winning. I just hope that Hound is okay…

A big battle was raging on in the building between Autobots and Decepticons. Optimus Prime and Megatron were fighting against each other upon the bridge. Both leaders' hands clench and each one began to push each other.

"I'm going to stop you, Megatron!" yell Optimus while pushing Megatron.

"The Universe belongs to me, Prime," yell Megatron "and no one will stop us! Not even YOU!" he yell while pushing back Optimus.

With a tricky move, Megatron release his hands and punch Optimus in the face, sending him flying backwards. Optimus flip and land of his foot.

"You destroy everything you touch!" yell Prime while transforming his hand into a sword.

"Because everything I touch is fill with my anger!" said Megatron while transforming his hand into a sword too "MY ANGER FOR POWER!" he yell while attacking Optimus.

Rainbow Dash was getting worried every second since Hound fall into the river. She couldn't help that much from there.

"Come on, Hound..." she thought.

Under the water was a battle between Snow Cat and Hound. Hound was known as one of the strongest Autobot alive, but Snow Cat was one of the most strong Decepticon in Megatron's army. Hound jump and spin in middle water, kicking Snow Cat in the face.

"You piece of scrap…" growled Snow Cat while rubbing his metallic chin.

"Well this piece of scrap is going to kick-HEY!" yell Hound before a blue robot with a red visor and a faceplate jump upon him.

"Who's gonna kick who now, Autobot!?" said the little robot with a laugh.

"Nice work, Rumble!" said Snow Cat while getting up.

Suddenly, Hound pick up Rumble by his neck and throw him off the water. When Rumble began to get up, he felt something hitting the back of his head. He look up and saw Rainbow Dash holding a stick of wood in her hands.

"Where's Hound, you creep?!" she said while hitting the stick in Rumble's head many times "Where is he?!"

"OUCH! STOP DOING THAT!" he yell while grabbing Dashie's shirt.

"Hey!" she yell "Let me go! HELP! HELP!"

Upon the dam was Optimus Prime and Megatron fighting with their swords. Megatron swing his sword and Optimus jump to dodge the sword. While he was in middle airm, Optimus kick Megatron in his face, making him to fall on his back. Megatron began to get up, but it was stopped by the end of Prime's blaster.

"You're finished, Megatron." he said while charging up his balster.

Suddenly, Optimus heard a scream.

"HELP! HELP!" yell the voice.

Optimus look down to the river and his optics widened when he saw Rainbow Dash being attacked by Rumble.

"Oh no!" said Optimus "HOLD ON, RAINBOW DASH!" he yell.

Before Optimus could react, Megatron kick him in the belly, making him to fall from the dam. Megatron began to laugh like a mad man.

"So long, Optimus Prime!" he yell "Have a nice swim! Decepticons, retreat!" he said while transforming into a strange alien jet and flying away.

When Optimus fall into the water, Rainbow and Rumble turn their head back. Before Rumble could ask anything, a blue robot was sent flying out of the water and screaming. Suddenly, a green arm came out of the water and grab Rainbow Dash. Rumble optics widened when he saw Snow Cat falling towards him.

"Son of a…" said Rumble before Snow Cat crush him with his body.

Rainbow opened her eyes and saw Hound smiling to her. She smiles back too. Dashie looks back and saw Snow Cat picking up Rumble and transforming into a tank. She saw many purple jets and cars running away. Raibow saw Optimus stepping out of the water too. It was Autobots' victory...for now.

"That...was...awesome…" said Rainbow Dash before faded out from the action.


End file.
